sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Brendan Harte
Name: Brendan Harte Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Swimming, reading, writing and running. Appearance: Brendan is a very tall and a lanky teenager for his age. He is 6'4" and his weight is 174Ibs; he has a very muscular body due to swimming regularly. Brendan is a child of Asian-American descent, although his white skin has a slight brown tan from swimming so much. He has an angled jawline and his lips are small and are always in a frowning position. His nose is slightly bent to the left side of his face and his eyes are emerald green and a rounded shape. His hair is very short at just under his ears at length, black and has slight curls at the bottom. His fringe is parted at the left side of his head and it reaches just between his eye and his ear. He mostly has a clean face, though he has a mole just under his left eye. Brendan's wardrobe normally is whatever he wants to wear. Most of the time, he would be seen wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, black t-shirts and sometimes in the winter, he would wear a black coat to keep himself warm. On the day of the abduction, Brendan was wearing a plain black t-shirt, a grey hoodie, blue jeans and black sneakers. Biography: Brendan Harte was born on July 29th, 1997, to Gregg Harte and Yoko Nagasaki. Gregg Harte and Yoko Nagasaki met each other at one of Gregg's friend's parties and they were both drunk. Yoko was a wild girl at the young age of seventeen and she had a one-night stand with an eighteen-year-old Gregg Harte. Gregg and Yoko were best friends with each other in school and they never thought of getting romantically involved with each other. It took Yoko a while to tell Gregg of her pregnancy and he asked if they could get a paternity test when the baby was born. Yoko's parents weren't very happy with Yoko's pregnancy and they pressured her into giving the baby to Gregg's family once the child was born. After Brendan's birth, they took a paternity test and he was really Gregg's son. Gregg had tried to pursue Yoko to help raise their son, but Yoko told him that she hadn't wanted a child at all and she just paid Gregg child support to help him out with Brendan. Gregg's parents were upset by Yoko and her family's behaviour but they couldn't convince Yoko to stay for Brendan. When Yoko left with her parents to France, Gregg was devastated that Brendan wouldn't get to know his mother at all. Gregg's parents were there for Gregg to help him raise Brendan on his own. As Brendan got to the age of five, he had wondered why he had no mother and he asked Gregg about his mother. Gregg broke the news that his mother had abandoned him and his father promised that he wouldn't abandon him, comforting his crying son in his arms. Brendan was mostly raised by his grandparents, Bernice and Gareth Harte, at a very young age and he was thankful for their love and support. Gregg tried to spend time with his son. But as he was mostly busy with his job as a policeman; he was starting to see less and less of Brendan and Brendan felt that his father was distancing himself away from him. Brendan was starting to feel lonely and his grandparents became concerned with his behaviour. Brendan did have a few babysitters who would look after him but he would have preferred to spend more time with his father. Brendan was more happy to live with his grandparents as he felt closer to them. At the age of six, Bernice and Gareth took Brendan to his first swimming lesson and he absolutely enjoyed it. Swimming just made Brendan feel like he was free from all his worries and troubles in his life. He is worried that his father will one day break his promise, abandon him like his mother and realise his fear of being alone forever. Bernice and Gareth both forced Brendan to spend time with his father at the swimming pool and they both had a fun time together. Brendan regrets not spending more fun times with his own father, but they are now slowly getting along which makes Gregg and his parents all happy that Brendan's behavior is getting better. At his lessons, Brendan managed to make a few friends despite his very shy and awkward behavior with other people. He continued to do swimming a lot with his grandparents and his friends and he was happy to have been introduced to his first hobby by them. He continues to love that sport to this very day. Brendan wasn't very good at socializing with other kids in elementary or in middle school as he enjoyed to focus more time on himself and his small group of friends. The teachers had tried to get Brendan into working on subjects with other people or clubs but Brendan prefers to work more independently and he didn't really like clubs. Brendan was a student who was bullied easily since he wouldn't stand up to bullies due to his shy and clumsy nature. Once, when he was just twelve; he tried to stand up to a bully and he ended up having his nose broken. He told his father about what happened and Gregg told the principal who made sure that the student got expelled for his actions. However, Brendan was too scared to get hurt again and he didn't have the courage to stand up to other bullies. Because of his cowardly nature, his friends from swimming got tired of how he was acting. They abandoned him as they grew tired of him not having a backbone and they didn't want to be targets for bullies as well by being around Brendan. Brendan felt so betrayed by his so-called friends' actions and it caused him to break down in his father's arms as he really thought they were good friends when they were younger. Gregg and his parents tried their best to cheer Brendan up by telling him that he will one day make friends again in the future and Brendan was relieved to hear this as he did want to have friends again. Brendan sometimes liked to be alone in his own little world thanks to his father buying him books to read if he was bored of watching TV at home. Brendan would always bury his head into books that piqued his interest which were mostly crime and mystery novels. As he continued to read books, he started to write his own short stories at the age of thirteen. He mostly liked to write his stories of the romance and horror genres. However, he was never satisfied when he has his villains killed off in the end, but he still enjoys his time of coming up with ideas in his own controlled world on paper. He tries to make his villains have happy endings but he notices that they never get to be with the one that they love. So he just continues to make the heroes win or he will just leave some of his stories at a cliffhanger as he did believe that villains will never be happy and he did actually prefer to make the heroes have better lives than the villains. He is also afraid that his readers in the future would not like the endings of the stories if he made the villains win. He felt drew to the villains in his stories as he would always make them have a tragic backstory to them. Brendan sometimes wants the villains have happy endings too because he would get a bit tired of the heroes being the ones who get the better endings. He also has kept his writing a secret from his father and his grandparents as he didn't want them to read the stories and he thought that they would be embarrassed if he did show them. Brendan dreams of one day becoming a famous author. Other than swimming, Brendan had always loved running around on his own to keep himself fit and to let him think about what he wants to do with his life. Brendan is sad that he can't do this activity with his grandparents. However, he is pleased when his father sometimes does go with him on jogs to spend time bonding with his son more at the young age of fifteen. He has also joined the track team as he thinks that it will help him be more competitive with other students and make it more fun for himself. He is good friends with some of the track team students and he would sometimes hang out with them outside of school. But he is a bit wary as he doesn't want to get abandoned again so he isn't as trusting as he used to be. Brendan had discovered that his father had started to date a woman named Penny Whittle before he started to go to Cochise High School. Brendan was unsure about Penny at first as she was the first woman that his father had dated in a long time. But once Brendan saw how happy his father was with Penny. Brendan started to warm up to Penny and he bonded with her because of her kind personality and they both shared a strong passion for reading. Penny had once stumbled onto one of Brendan's stories when she had been cleaning his room and Brendan caught her in the act. Penny was impressed by Brendan's story. She encouraged him to write more and she would sometimes gives him some plot ideas. Brendan never really thought of exploring what kind of sexuality that he would have at the age of sixteen, that is until he met Bernadette Thomas, who became his first crush at Cochise High School. However, when he discovered that she had a boyfriend, he decided to try to focus on being friends with her and he secretly cheers for her to be happy with the one that she loves. Brendan also has a good friendship with Bernadette's boyfriend, Tyler Yazzie, although at times Brendan does feel a bit scared of Ty. He is good friends with his new swimming group friends and track team friends. He still struggles to open up to other students and he is still afraid that he would get bullied again. He is becoming more friendly towards his friends and he is willing to help them out if any of them are having problems with schoolwork or any other personal problems. Brendan discovered that he is bisexual as he is interested in both sexes, but he is more into boys than girls. However, he is afraid of having a romantic relationship as he is worried that it will end up as badly as his parents' relationship. Brendan has told his father and his grandparents of his bisexuality and they are very supportive of his sexuality. Brendan is known for getting a lot of crushes on people and he is currently trying to settle down on just one person as he feels embarrassed for falling for a lot of other students. Brendan's grades at Cochise have been unsatisfying to him, as he found out that he has been failing in his two least favorite subjects, math and science, which he had also failed in his junior year. He just couldn't focus on math and science as they were two subjects that he didn't really have any interest in. However, Brendan has forced himself to study harder for those subjects and he has asked his father to get him a tutor to help him with those two subjects. His favorite subject, English, is of the grade of an A and in art, his grade is that of a B. He is also doing very well in the subject of PE by achieving the grade of A. Brendan really dislikes doing algebra in math as he really struggles with it and he doesn't like doing of the experiments in science and he finds that science is too boring for him. He really enjoys doing literature in English as it helps him learn more about writing, he really loves doing sketches in art of self-portraits as they inspire him to be more creative and artistic and in PE, he really likes doing running on the track team as he finds it a lot of fun and he still loves doing swimming as well to keep fit. Brendan does not plan to go to college and he is going to get a job. He is still planning on becoming an author. Brendan's relationship with his grandparents are the closest relationship that he has with them as they took care of him for most of his life. He will occasionally visit them on the weekends to spend time with them. Although, his relationship with his father is still a bit distant; they do get along well and they act like a real family with Penny. Gregg had told Brendan that he will propose to Penny in the future and they will hopefully get married. Brendan and Penny have a very close mother-son relationship with each other but Brendan still prefers to call her Penny and not mom. Penny is okay with his decision to do so. Brendan will usually just read books, read stories or hang out with his friends during his free time. Advantages: Brendan will be very supportive of any of his friends. He is a very friendly person but he was taking time to fully trust someone to be an ally of his. His endurance could help him out of a sticky situation. He is very independent and he will help any of his friends that are in a bad situation. Disadvantages: Brendan has some trust issues due to being abandoned by people in the past. He doesn't have many friends. He can be clumsy so he might mess up in a serious situation. He can be very cowardly and he is an easy target for bullies. Designated Number: Male student No. 030 --- Designated Weapon: Can of high-quality cat food Conclusion: It's not as much of a bad draw as you think, B030. It tastes better than the calorie bars. Trust me on this one. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Primrosette. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Primrosette '''Kills: 'Jeremiah Larkin 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Can of high-quality cat food (assigned weapon), Sharpened Broomstick (from Jeremiah Larkin) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Brendan started in the staff gym changing room, distraught, but resolved to find his friends. Penelope Fitzgerald found him, but he was determined to find his friends and left, though he urged Penelope to not give in. He only examined his bag and found his 'weapon' later on, after he had found the radio tower. From here he explored the compound until he found the hunting cabin. He tried to sneak in but a situation explosively developed between himself, Nadia Riva, and Jeremiah Fury. Brendan didn't find Jerry's behavior trustworthy, but they all wanted to investigate upstairs. Jerry went first, and fell on his way back down. Brendan helped him up then investigated upstairs, and was able to fashion improvised weapons by breaking an upstairs window for glass shards. He gave one to Nadia before he left. He met with Jonathan Gulley atop the northwestern cliffs, the shirtless and scared Jon told Brendan about Alvaro's killing of Barry Banks. Brendan offered to watch Jon for the night and did so without sleeping a wink. They then heard the announcements. At this point Darius Van Dyke arrived, Jon ran out to meet him while Brendan lingered behind. Jon tried to explain what he had seen so far, but Darius chose to loudly berate the other boys for being useless, which drew their respective ires. Brendan wanted to continue searching for friends and Darius' actions left him irritated enough to gladly do so, though he did intend to return and find Jon as soon as he could. Brendan overheard Michael Crowe taunting Nancy Kyle while searching for a place to rest, and investigated the water treatment rooms. He saw Micheal and Jeremiah Larkin holding Nancy down with weapons and Brendan assumed the worst, not immediately knowing who Nancy was, so he intervened by rushing in and stabbing Jeremiah in the neck with his glass shard. He was almost immediately shocked and appalled by what he'd done, but he has no time to explain himself before Micheal attacks him after losing Nancy, he could only defend himself with the improvised spear that was once Jerry's. He was able to barely sidestep a charge and escape. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Look, just be safe and promise me you won't do anything that you'll regret. You sound like a nice person and I don't want you to lose that, okay? (...) If we meet again. Just call my name and I know that it will be you.... I'll see you again."'' - Brendan's last words to Penelope Other/Trivia *Brendan is the tallest boy in V6. *Brendan won the October 2016 Best Kill Award for his killing of Jeremiah Larkin. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brendan, in chronological order. The Past: *Mr. Bliss V6 Pregame: *The Tyranny of Grocery Bags *Just Wants A Distraction *Black Kingdom, Red Kingdom *What A Day *Time To Open Up *So Sorry For That, Man! *Mass Destruction *A Magnet For Trouble Sadie Hawkins Dance: *He's So Tall and Handsome as Hell V6: *A World Of Sadness *No Way To Survive *Aaaaaand he's gone. *Just People In A Messed Up Place *幽霊屋敷 *No Time For Sorrow *Devil's Choir Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brendan Harte. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students